Checklist
The Checklist is a list of objectives appearing in Kirby Air Ride and Kirby Mass Attack. Games Kirby Air Ride , showing box relationships and color]] The Checklist first appears in Kirby Air Ride, being arranged in a table format. Air Ride, Top Ride, and City Trial each have their own individual checklists, each in a 12 by 10 arrangement. The individual objectives are placed in random locations, but the bottom right is always "Complete 100 Checklist Blocks", and unlocks an ending video for that mode. Others will provide unlockables, such as BGM and Kirby color swaps. Boxes start off dark gray, and change to a light gray color as their adjacent objective boxes are completed. When the objectives are completed, the box either turns green or red. Red boxes unlock a certain feature, vehicle, music, etc., besides revealing the objectives in adjacent boxes. Green boxes do not unlock anything. Five red boxes provide Free Checks - five purple squares that tower up at the left of the checklist, and can be used to turn most squares purple and count it as checked except for the 100 checklist blocks objective. After all 120 boxes are checked in, the entire matrix turns gold. However, doing it the easy way and using up the Free Checks is still identifiable, as there will be fewer than five purple boxes still present at the left, and boxes filled in with the Free Checks remain purple until they are actually completed. Air Ride Objectives in Air Ride usually consist of racing over a certain distance on a certain course or to complete a certain number of laps in a set time. In addition to BGM and Kirby colors, certain objectives will unlock Air Ride Machines. Racing 100 laps is completely unique in that it unlocks the final course. Top Ride Objectives are similar to those of Air Ride, but several involve not using items. In addition to BGM and Kirby colors, certain objectives will unlock items, camera angles, and item-changing rules. City Trial City Trial's objectives are completely unique because of the game style. They involve completing Stadium events with a certain score or time. Also, the top right and top left objectives are always "Unlock Dragoon Parts A, B, and C" and "Unlock Hydra Parts X, Y, and Z." These objectives will unlock those vehicles in Free Run, and cannot be completed with a free check (unless the player used them on the parts objectives). 2 other objectives will unlock Meta Knight and King Dedede in Free Run. Several boxes unlock music. ''Kirby Mass Attack The Checklist in ''Kirby Mass Attack is drastically different than in Kirby Air Ride, as all tasks are exclusive to the main game, the list is arranged in the fashion of a regular list, rather than a table of checkboxes, and there are no bypasses. Seven tasks are listed on each of the five lists. There are thirty-five tasks in all; usually, the tasks remain hidden until they are completed, but collecting certain amounts of medals reveals any incomplete tasks on each of the respective lists. Completed tasks are marked with ribbons. Trivia *Masahiro Sakurai, the director of Kirby Air Ride, reused the Checklist's concept in other games: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'', and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. The challenge boards in these games look extremely similar as well. External Links *FAQ at GameFaqs detailing all 3 x 120 objectives in Kirby Air Ride de:Checklist Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:Kirby Mass Attack